I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl..." It had been 3 weeks, 2 days, and 20 minutes... but really, who was counting? Moose is trying his best to be a gentleman. But unfortunately, Mother Nature wanted him to be a wolf. Coose one-shot! R&R!


I guess by now I don't need to introduce myself! Your responses to my last 2 Coose one-shots have been nothing but such a confidence boost and touching. I feel so proud to be apart of our Camille/Moose community! I hope this one lives up to the last two, and that you continue to leave your AMAZING REVIEWS! I look forward to them so much, you don't even know. Every time my phone bings that I have an email, I hope it's a review from one of you! Sometimes it is, and sometimes it's telling me my ModCloth purchase is being shipped. Both are awesome.

Note: It's been about 8 months now since _Step Up All In_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or any of the mentioned food chain.

Much love! R&R!

Allure XO

* * *

Old-Hollywood star Lana Turner once said, "A gentleman is simply a patient wolf." And oh, had this wolf been patient.

When a couple had been together as long as Camille and Moose, it was nothing out of the ordinary for them to have "lulls." Lack of dates, conversation, quality time, and, the biggy, sex. It happens to the best and happiest of couples. And like any loving relationship, they lit the spark again and move on with their lives.

In Camille and Moose's case, they had been lucky. 5 years of dating and not one lull. They were always hungry for one another, and by being best friends before dating, there was no shortage of conversations, jokes, and interests. All in all, they had had pretty much the perfect relationship. But like a high stakes gambler who'd won 3 times in a row with the same number, their luck ran out.

It's 11:30 p.m. on a Wednesday night, and Moose was trying to keep himself busy by figuring out new lighting ideas for the crew's Vegas show. In their Nevada apartment, Moose had recreated an old storage space into his own work room to itch his engineering scratch until he could go back to being a full time engineer. In reality, the only thing on his mind was when Camille was coming home.

As he fiddled with his screwdriver and a bulb for a strobe light, he cut his eyes at the clock. 11:31. He let out a heavy breath and dropped his equipment onto the table, having completely lost interest. Over the last few months, Camille had been working overtime at the hospital so she could earn extra money to pay for her schooling to become a nurse practitioner. She would pull a 7-7, come home, sleep for an hour, and then go right back to pull a 9-9. By the time he even saw her it was the crack of dawn and she'd only have time to peck him on the lips before hitting the sack and he left for show practice.

The couple was now on completely different schedules. Thursday night date night was now nonexistent, and weekends were no longer sacred for Moose´s created holiday "Naked Saturdays." Now, Camille worked Saturdays and Sundays.

So after lulls for years, they were going through a triple lull: no dates, no talks, and no sex. The last one hurt especially bad. Camille was his best friend and he missed sitting down and talking to her for hours, but he had to admit, the other thing was a little more physically painful.

Being the understanding boyfriend he was, he didn't complain or mention how much he missed talking to her, or how long it had been since the last time they were intimate (3 weeks 2 days and 20 minutes, but he wasn't keeping track). He kept his mouth shut and waited patiently for the lull to be over. But as the time turned from 11:31 to 11:32, this patient wolf was beginning to get ravenous. And there was only one thing he wanted to eat.

Moose's ears perked up like a Boston Terrier hearing its master come home as the door clicked open.

Moose practically leaped out of his work room and into the living room to greet her.

"Hey, your home!" He practically yelled, startled by his own excitement. _Keep it cool man, you're not that desperate. _

Camille's eyes widened as she sat her work bag in the living room chair. Moose could tell by the newly formed circles under her eyes and the way she practically dragged herself into the apartment she was exhausted.

"Yeah. I thought you would be asleep already. Don't you have to be up early for practice?"

"Sure, but seeing you before I go to sleep was worth staying up." He said, enveloping her in his arms.

"Aw, you're cute. I knew I kept you around for a reason." She cooed as she kissed his lips. She tasted like mediocre hospital coffee and potato chips, which is probably all she had to eat today during her numerous shifts.

"There some food in the fridge if you're hungry."

Camille cocked an eyebrow. "You cooked? Did hell freeze over or something?"

Moose faked laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. You know, I do come from a family of amazing Italian cooks, greatness is in my bones."

"What'd you make?"

Moose hesitated. "Okay, so there is a veggie bowl from Chipotle in there for you, but I MADE a trip there, so that totally counts as making food."

Camille laughed and took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Chef Boyardee."

She walked out of his embrace and took her bag back to the bedroom. "But I'll eat it in the morning, I'm so beat right now, I just want to get some sleep before I have to go back to the hospital in exactly 12 hours."

Moose followed her back to the bedroom. "Another double? Cam, I know you need the money and all, but these are going to kill you."

She sighed as she took her auburn locks out of its ponytail and racked her hands through it to undo the growing kinks from the day. "Babe I know, but your salary and mine are not good enough alone to get into a decent program. If I can just get a few more months in of overtime, I'll have enough to cover my first year."

Moose cringed. "A few more months? Cam, your battery is probably going to die next week, what makes you think you can keep this up for another couple months?"

Camille took out her stud earrings and placed them on her bedside table. "Are you saying I can't do this?"

_Uh oh._ Moose knew that tone. That was the, "watch what you say next carefully" tone. He tried a new approach.

He sat on the bed and spook gently. "No, of course not. You are the most determined, hard working person I know. All I'm saying is, for the sake of your health and sanity, should you?"

She immediately softened. "I don't know. I can't see another option."

Moose could see the wheels in her mind turning and her becoming stressed, and after such a long day, he figured this talk could wait.

"Let's not talk about it now. Tell me some crazy stories from the 11th floor." Moose laid back against the pillows and smirked at her. She smiled back, instantly feeling relieved.

"Well, Mr. Cronin, you know the one with the irregular heartbeat? He proposed to me again today."

"What?! What is this, proposal number 4?"

"More proposals than I've heard from you." She winked as she pulled off her floral scrub top. Moose knew she was joking, but at the same time, he knew she wasn't. He ignored his feeling of offense, and kept talking.

"Well you can always accept his proposal if you want. I'm sure people his age still have their 401K's and the first Ford ever made. You could be living in high style." He joked.

"Don't tempt me. So anyway…" She replied, pulling down her magenta scrub pants. But Moose had stopped listening due to the desirous distraction in front of him. Camille had taken her clothes off in front of him a million times, but never had it enticed him more than right now. Those 3 weeks, 2 days, and 20 minutes were rearing their ugly head.

He tried to keep' his gave from her toned legs and creamy buttermilk skin only clad in a white bra and matching bikini underwear. Her undergarments were everything but sexy, in fact, they were pretty basic Fruit of the Loom you could get from Wal-Mart. But damn, did she make them look like something in a Victoria Secret Angels ad.

As she flitted around the bedroom, taking her scrubs out for the next day, unloading her work tote, and taking out her shea butter lotion, Moose didn't hear a word she was saying to him. All he could focus on was her firm backside and her smooth freckled form doing an accidentally seductive dance around him.

"Can you believe that?" She said, staring straight at him, hands on her defined hipbones with a disgusted look.

He assumed she was talking about something she didn't like, so he did his best to guess the right response. "No, no I can't. That's ridiculous!" He exaggerated, trying his best to sound outdone.

"I know right?! Thank God I'm not the only one who thinks that too." She said walking over to their dresser. Moose took a sigh of relief, and decided he needed to really listen or next he wouldn't get so lucky.

"And then, bitch face Pricilla Jordan tried to edge me out of the medical conference next week with Dr. Parrish, when she KNOWS how important that conference is for getting scholarship money and job opportunities."

All Moose heard was "bitch" before he broke out into a flushed sweat when she unclasped her bra and slipped the straps of her shoulders. He thanked his lucky stars her back was to him, or his open gaping would have been plainly obvious. Moose wiggled in the bed, trying to stop the involuntary reaction he was having to her impromptu and completely unintentional strip tease.

"And then she had the nerve to say," Camille put on her best preppy voice as she lathered her arms with lotion, 'Dr. Parrish, I'm not sure if Camille is qualified to attend, as she only completed a nursing program, not an accelerated nursing program.'" Camille bent down to rub lotion on her legs, giving Moose a perfect view of his favorite body part. He tried to keep himself from drooling.

"Really?! So I said, 'Thank you for your concern _Pris_, but I actually graduated with a 4.0 from NYU's pre-med nursing track, which is a more qualified program than accelerated.' Oh my god baby, you should have seen the look on her face! I though her head was going to spin around and she was going to put a hex on me like one of those girls from Witches of East End." Camille threw on her fitted white tank. "Which by the way, doesn't the main actress look just like Nora? I keep meaning to text her that. What do you think?"

Camille turned around, waiting for his response but was met by an open stare. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Moose shook himself from his trance and strategically brought his knees up to his chest to hide his predicament.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no I can't, that's ridiculous!" Camille rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you're going to ask me how my day was, you could at least listen." She stalked off to the bathroom.

"I was, I swear! Bitch, Priscilla, 4.0, witches, I got all the highlights."

Camille just shook her head and closed the bathroom door. Moose slapped his hand to his head and pounded his head on the head board. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Moose! Get it together or she'll stay mad at you, and that is last thing you want. _

Moose quickly stood up and did pushups trying to work off his sexual frustration. _Don't think about it. _He coached himself._ Don't think about her legs. Don't think about her calves. Don't think about her butt. Her stomach. Her hips…her chest… neck…ears…lips… Uggghhh!_

He flopped face down on the floor. This was useless.

"Moose, what the hell are you doing?" He heard her voice, and shyly rose from the floor with his elbows on the bed, his head only peeking out.

"Not much. Just uh… some last minute exercising before bed. Gotta keep the six pack to keep up with Sean."

Camille scoffed. "I can't believe you guys have that stupid competition. You both are hot, just accept it and move on with life."

Moose crawled into bed with Camille. "You think Sean is hot?"

She reached for the switch to turn off the bedroom lamp. "Don't you?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I do. He's a complete stud-muffin."

Camille laughed. "Well, you're the whole dozen baby." She said kissing his lips tenderly, she now tasted like her mint flavored toothpaste. "Goodnight."

As soon as the lights went off, Camille snuggled into the covers, her back toward him as he lay paralyzed, not sure what position to take. He didn't like not snuggling into Cam, but anyway he did it he was afraid he would let the wolf come out again. He finally settled on a slightly distanced spooning, as he wrapped his arms around her middle, but kept his lower region far from hers.

He relaxingly exhaled, his cheek pressed against her shoulder. _Okay, I can work with this. _

After a few minutes of comfort, his plan backfired. Apparently, Cam did not appreciate the separation and she moved back to close the Moose-needed gap between them.

_Damn you friction._ Moose cursed as he silently prayed she would be oblivious to his "situation" and not the _Jersey Shore_ kind.

_Please don't let her feel it, please don't let her feel it, please don't let her feel it. _

"Babe, not tonight okay?" She mumbled, already half sleep. Moose flushed in embarrassment.

"Mhmm." Is all he could manage through his own horror as he untangled himself from her and turned so they were back to back.

_Next time you want me to do good for someone God, I'll remember this. _

Moose abruptly got out of bed and put on his sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Camille lifted her head from the pillow and asked confused.

"For a run. I need to burn off… some energy. I'll be back." Before she could respond he was gone.

* * *

It was 9 a.m. and Moose turned his phone alarm off with utter distain. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and contemplated if it was worth getting up. He didn't get back from his run until a quarter to 2 and when he laid back down, his engine was still revving.

Moose looked over at a lightly snoring Camille and stroked her cheek lovingly with his index finger. How could someone so delicate be so tantalizing?

He quietly got out of bed and headed for the shower. Nothing was better than a nice hot shower to relieve all his aching tensions. As the hot water beaded down on his face, his long curls sticking to his neck. For the first time in the last 3 weeks, he felt calm.

Thoroughly enjoying clearing his head, he did not hear the shower door open, the shower door close, and small footsteps in the damp oasis. Camille smiled and sneakily drew her body as close to his as possible without touching it, and pressed a feather light kiss to his shoulder.

Startled, Moose, jerked away, making Camille loose her balance and fall on her butt.

"Moose! god!" She said in pain.

"Oh shit! Cammie, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a bug. Here." He said as he took her by the hands and helped her up.

She rolled her eyes. "A bug, really? Do bugs often kiss you in the shower?"

Moose nervously laughed, running a hand through his wet hair, and with that cute habit, Camille couldn't stay made for long.

"So, uh, what bring you here?" Moose asked with a smile. Camille laughed and ran her hands down his chest and stomach.

"Well, I wanted to make up for last night, and the last 3 weeks, 3 days, and 5 minutes."

Moose's eyes widened. "You counted too?"

"Of course I did! You think I want to be without my dancing Moose for that long?" She said, kissing his throat and chest, her lips becoming damp from his wet body.

"I thought you were too busy to notice. And you have been working so hard, I didn't want to sound like a prick and bring it up." He said with a deep moan, the vibration making Camille's lips tingle.

"Sometimes Moose, you're just too much of a gentleman." Camille muttered, her lips trailing to his belly button.

"A gentleman?" Moose scoffed. Abruptly, he pulled her up by her forearms and fervently took her lips in his and slammed her against the shower wall. Their hands were all over each other all at once, Camille's legs wrapped around his naked hips.

Needless to say, all couples go through lulls. The difference is, some get over lulls in a month, some get over lulls in a week. And some, only the most in love of couples, get over them in a day. Twice in a day, if we are being accurate.

After that morning, Moose was no longer a gentleman, and Camille was no longer a lady. And honestly, they wouldn't have it any other way.

*Fin*

* * *

Classic Moose, knocking out his girlfriend when she's trying to give him a sexy surprise. Hope you enjoyed this 3rd installment, you know what to do next: REVIEW!

You guys are the best and make writing these worth it. You are all appreciated more than you know!

Until next time,

Allure XO


End file.
